


Mistletoe

by sillykos (statikos)



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack-ish, Free! Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statikos/pseuds/sillykos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is for couples, and Nanase Haruka has absolutely <i>no</i> interest in going to Rin's tacky Christmas party as opposed to fooling around with his boyfriend. It turns out the two aren't even mutually exclusive.<br/>[ Written for Carrie, during the Free! Secret Santa gift exchange on tumblr. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of awkward since I guess people who are already familiar with my writing might think I only do ~serious things. I'll just admit right now that I really have no adequate excuse for any of this and just wanted to write something silly, and I'm sure we'll all walk away happier.
> 
> I understand there is a system on AO3 of tagging absolutely everything that happens in a sex scene but I tried and I was honestly useless at it so just trust that this is probably the most vanilla and vague threesome you'll ever read because I'm too embarrassed to try again. 8'D

When Rin invites _all_ of them over for Christmas after their joint practise, Haru and Makoto give each other strange looks and wonder if he’s up to something.

“No,” says Haru, finally. “Christmas is for couples.”

Rin bristles, and Makoto quickly intervenes, “A-ah, well, maybe it’s—”

“In _Australia_ ,” Rin says, shoving the invitations into their hands, “it’s for friends and family and _not_ just for couples. But I don’t care if you come or not!”

As he talks, Haru’s gaze trails away and lands on Makoto’s shoe. Of course Rin cares if they come or not. He assumes he’ll sulk for at least a week if they fail to show up, so there’ll be nothing else for it. Even though, he thinks, eyes trailing slowly up one of Makoto’s legs, Christmas certainly _is_ for couples.

“Who else is coming?” Makoto is asking, politely. Haru turns around to dry his hair, to make it clear he has absolutely no interest in spending his Christmas ‘Australian style’ with Rin—only, unfortunately, Makoto _does_ look interested. He’s nodding as Rin goes over the guest list—Rei and Nagisa, Gou, Sousuke, Ai, that other guy from his team whose name Haru never seems to catch—overall, far too many people for Haru to want to deal with on a night when he is clearly _supposed_ to be fooling around with his partner like everybody else.

Rin is insisting it will be “fun”. Haru asks, quite suddenly, “Don’t you have a boyfriend, Rin?”

Makoto looks dismayed, while Rin turns almost as red as his hair. “I never—I’m not—”

“A girlfriend, then,” Haru suggests.

Rin gives Makoto a Look. Haru thinks Rin is still unaware he knows exactly what this Look means: something along the lines of “please control your stupid boyfriend, Makoto Tachibana”. Sure enough, Makoto wavers for a little moment, then lays his hand on Haru’s shoulder. “Haru, Rin doesn’t have to tell us if he isn’t ready.”

Remarkably, Rin looks even _more_ offended by that. “It’s not _that_ , I just—”

“No, no, we know,” says Makoto, with his unspeakably _parental_ smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Christmas is for _couples_ ,” Haru says again, pointedly. Makoto blinks, then his expression softens in understanding.

 _Ah. So that’s what you were upset about,_ his eyes seems to say. Haru turns his face, but Makoto squeezes his shoulder gently as he faces Rin again. “That’s true, but there’s no reason we couldn’t stop by. Just for a little while.”

“Don’t stretch yourselves or anything,” grumbles Rin, and stalks off to invite the others.

-

Makoto comes to pick him up around 7 on Christmas Eve. In Haru’s opinion, plenty of valuable time has already been lost. Still, he stoically submits to having a blue snowflake sweater and a pair of reindeer antlers pulled on over his head and follows Makoto down the hill to the train station.

Rin’s family home is pretty much as Haru remembers it, though he never spent much time here even as a child. Gou welcomes them both at the front door (giggling, presumably at Haru’s antlers and Makoto’s stupid elf hat) and then waves them into the living room, where the party is already apparently getting started.

It’s… cute, Haru concludes. These paper snowflakes must have taken ages to make, and someone had to have baked all of those gingerbread men. Rin must have been really serious about showing them what Western Christmas was like; he’s even left an English picture book propped up on the drinks table to help. Makoto goes over and picks it up, but looks defeated after a few pages. Haru looks up at him. “What did it say?”

“That… everyone was… stirring? And something about a mouse…” Makoto shakes his head. “I don’t understand Australia at all.”

Haru doesn’t see any mice here. Yet. He makes up his mind that if Rin comes out with a cage, he’s out of here… but he actually hasn’t seen Rin, yet. Sousuke is here, sitting in an armchair in the corner, and Aiichiro is on the other side of the room fixing some of the decorations. The orange boy—that’s what Haru’s decided to call him until he learns his real name—is “helping”, up until he tears one of the paper snowflakes in two and Aiichiro starts scolding him. His voice is loud. And _piercing_. Almost like—

“Haru-chan, Mako-chan, you came!” Someone presses in between them and wraps his arms around their middles. Of _course_.

“Ah, Nagisa!” Makoto laughs, and Haru smiles just thinly. “Is Rei here, too?”

“Rei-chan is helping Gou-chan with snacks. He’s going to be a waiter tonight!” Nagisa puts his finger to his chin. “Well, he _wasn’t_ , but when he came in Gou said—”

“ _There_ you are.” Rin’s entrance cuts Nagisa off. For all of five seconds.

“Rin-chan! You look so cute!”

Haru thinks “stupid” is the word Nagisa is really looking for. Like him and Makoto, Rin went for a sweater, only his is red with a banner of white reindeer around the middle. In amongst them are a series of tiny, twinkling LEDs, flashing up in pink. Even Makoto has to stifle a snort.

Rin sniffs. “Uh, thanks. You guys look… nice, too. Just hang out here for a bit. Ai’s done something to the decorations.”

“I didn’t!” comes the protest from across the room. Orange boy adds something loud, yet unintelligible and Rin rolls his eyes before stomping over to deal with them.

“L-let’s have a gingerbread man,” suggests Makoto, laughing nervously. Haru starts to think that if the whole night is going to be like this, they should maybe set the tablecloth on fire as a precaution.

Unfortunately, the rest of the night goes smoothly. _Very_ smoothly. So smoothly that almost nothing at all happens, and yet he and Makoto are _still here_ come quarter-to-ten after Rei and Nagisa have left, listening to the Jingle Bell Rock in their stupid outfits. Haru is _sure_ he could have gotten laid at least twice by now if they’d just left at 8. What is Makoto waiting for?

“It’s late,” he remarks.

“Is it?” Makoto smiles. Haru kind of hates it when he does that. It makes it really difficult to be grumpy with him for not kissing him as well as making it really hard _not_ to kiss him. That idiot.

Aiichiro sighs and flops down on one of the chairs beside them. Then he straightens up abruptly, as if he’s only just noticed them. “E-excuse me! Is it okay if I sit here? It’s just—I’ve only just—”

“It’s fine,” says Makoto, gently, “how are you?”

“M-me? Well…”

Haru pays only loose attention to their conversation. He glares at the clock on the wall, urging it to make time go faster. Just then, something blocks out his view of said clock. Something tall. And red. And covered in tacky LEDs.

“Rin.” He tilts his head at him. Normally when Rin approaches him it’s because he wants to say something. But he’s actually not even looking at him. He’s looking at Makoto and Aiichiro, with a weird, anxious sort of grimace on his face.

“You two,” he mutters. They both look up at him, blinking. He hesitates, tongue-tied. Haru starts to wonder if he got food poisoning from the gingerbread or something.

“What is it, Rin?” asks Makoto, softly.

“You two,” says Rin, pointing at him and Aiichiro, “have to kiss.”

There’s a silence. The two of them stare at each other, then back at Rin. Haru makes extra sure to glare over Makoto’s shoulder.

“U-um, but, Rin-senpai, I-I, uh—”

“Look up there!” Rin points aggressively over their heads. Haru doesn’t see anything. Just more tinsel and those paper snowflakes and some random plant buried in the tinsel. What _is_ that for, anyway? “It’s mistletoe! Mistletoe means—it means you have to kiss.”

“ _Why_?” asks Haru, since Makoto and Aiichiro don’t seem to have thought to question it.

Rin’s face flushes. “B-because it’s tradition! It’s a Christmas tradition! If you get caught under the mistletoe, you have to kiss whoever you get stuck with.”

“That’s gross,” says Haru.

“I don’t mean—I don’t mean _that_ sort of kiss, it’s just… a little one! A-a _friend_ kiss.” Rin groans. “It doesn’t _have_ to be _gay_ , Haru.”

Makoto hesitates. Then he starts to lean over. Aiichiro squeaks and Haru bristles, but, evidently, he only kisses his forehead. _Good_. Still, Rin will pay for introducing this stupid mistletoe tradition.

Aiichiro stands up as quickly as possible, pink as the tacky lights on Rin’s sweater, and makes his exit as quickly as possible. In the meantime, Haru climbs over Makoto’s lap, sits himself in the recently vacated seat, and stares up at him expectantly.

It takes Makoto a moment to click. Then he blushes. “Haru…”

“What? You can do it with Aiichiro.” He looks over at Rin, who is still standing there dumbly. “It’s just a friend kiss.”

“You know it’s not,” Makoto whines. But he leans down, cups Haru’s chin, and kisses him briefly on the lips. “There. Are you happy, now?”

Rin’s pink LEDs reflect gently on their faces. Haru nods. “We should go home.”

“You two are _so_ embarrassing,” grumbles Rin.

Haru thinks that is quite rich coming from him, but he doesn’t say so. Instead, he says, “Why are you still standing there, then?”

“I’m not—well, I am, but—there’s no reason—I—”

Makoto clicks before he does.

“Rin,” he asks, though carefully, “did you want to come under the mistletoe with us?”

Rin goes even redder than before and shakes his head vehemently… which, of course, only makes it more obvious. Haru looks at Makoto, who only smiles. That must mean all this is fine; Rin _is_ their friend, after all, and it isn’t as if they can be disloyal to each other when they’re both sitting right here.

Haru budges over one seat to leave the one under the mistletoe open. Thankfully, nobody seems to be paying them much notice—Rin checks over both his shoulders all the same before gingerly sitting down between the two of them. He’s shaking, too. Haru almost feels a little guilty. Surely they don’t make Rin this nervous?

He looks up at Makoto again. Makoto smiles his gentle smile, and kisses Rin on the cheek. Haru goes in for the other cheek just as Rin turns his face away from Makoto in embarrassment. Contrary to popular romantic-comedy belief, his lips don’t land on Rin’s as much as they do just above them, closer to his nose than his mouth.

“Damn it, Haru!” Rin huffs. “Who taught you how to kiss?”

Haru just stares at Makoto as if it ought to be obvious.

“N-never mind, then, I shouldn’t have even—I… ugh.” Rin’s eyes flicker away, and Haru sees him looking up at Makoto for a while. It’s impossible to tell what passes between them. He only gets tipped off because Makoto looks almost sly in the few seconds before Rin puts his hand on the back of Haru’s neck and pulls him in to kiss _properly_.

He doesn’t quite pull back when he should, so Haru gives his bottom lip a little tug with his teeth. That gets him out of his face.

“Ow! What was that for? Makoto, control your boyfriend, geez...”

“I don’t control Haru,” says Makoto, leaning closer to lay his head on Rin’s shoulder. Only Haru can see how absolutely _smug_ he looks gazing up at him, eyes drifting half-closed. “He does what he likes when it comes to this sort of thing.”

“W-we’re not even in private…” Rin covers his face with one hand. “Ugh, what was I thinking…?”

“I did say it was gross,” Haru reminds him.

Makoto adds, almost innocently. “We _could_ be in private, actually.”

 _You pervert,_ thinks Haru, as it all dawns on him. _You sneaky pervert. You planned this, didn’t you? You knew this would happen. Pervert._

When they exchange glances again, he gets the feeling Makoto knows exactly what he’s thinking, but he doesn’t seem to mind nearly as much as he ought to. _Shameless_.

Rin clears his throat. Then he jerks his head toward the hallway door as subtly as he can—so, not very subtly, because Sousuke actually looks up from the corner for a moment and frowns at the three of them.

Makoto stands first, giving Haru his hand to help him up. Rin hangs back for a moment, possibly to derail suspicion. Haru can only imagine how well that will go. Maybe he’ll just stand in the middle of the room and shout, “Hi everyone, just letting you know, I am definitely not going upstairs to make out with my friends. Enjoy the punch!”

Either way it doesn’t matter, because once they’re out in the hallway Makoto rolls him against the wall and kisses him, slowly, fully. Haru forgets how to breathe for a moment and sighs shakily against his lips as they part, eyes downcast.

“You did it on purpose,” he murmurs.

“I knew Rin was interested, if that’s what you mean,” Makoto says, nudging his nose with his own. “We’ll be careful, all right? I don’t want to confuse him.”

Rin joins them in the hallway a few moments later, his first action being to pull off his ridiculous sweater and toss it down on the floor before, apparently, feeling bad about it and picking it up again. Haru supposes it makes sense. From what he remembers, Rin’s mother never liked mess, and he’d always thought it was weird how tidy his room was.

“I guess you two don’t need my help,” he says, looking them up and down.

“Well, we wouldn’t mind it,” says Makoto, smiling over at him. Rin breathes in and out deeply, as if to brace himself, then motions to the stairs and leads them up slowly. Haru finds his heart thumping too hard on the walls of his chest all of a sudden. Is this really a good idea? He’d just wanted to go home and do things normally. This all seems like a little more trouble than it’s worth, especially if it costs him his friendship with Rin. They’d worked hard enough to get it back, after all…

Rin leads them into his room and closes the door behind them. It’s… pretty much exactly as Haru remembers it, complete with picture books and pink shark bedspread. It almost feels a little bit wrong to be thinking of lying Makoto down on that stupid bed and just…

“I… uh. You guys. I…” Rin seems to be having issues. Haru just gives him a moment to work it out. “Is this okay? With you?”

“It’s just kissing, right, Rin?” Makoto has no right to look as calm as he does, in Haru’s opinion. So he wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls himself up to kiss him, firm and deep, while Rin presumably watches on in shock.

Or, he’d thought so. Then Rin moves up behind him and reaches around him to lay his hands on Makoto’s hips, and suddenly he isn’t so sure. He still doesn’t seem to really know what he’s doing, but at least he’s not shaking any more. Haru… hadn’t wanted him to feel that uncertain.

“Okay,” Rin mumbles, and Haru can feel how warm he is, so close up behind him. “Just kissing.”

He leans over his shoulder and Makoto meets him halfway, and Haru is only _slightly_ upset by the way Rin seems to think he can hum into Makoto’s mouth and part his lips for him and… press much closer right behind him.

Oh. _Oh_.

Not to be outdone, Haru rolls his hips back against his until Rin gasps and pulls away from Makoto. Makoto himself looks down at Haru, almost disapproving. _Almost_.

“Haru,” he says, running his hands under the hem of Haru’s _ridiculous_ snowflake sweater, “don’t tease him.”

“I didn’t,” says Haru, leaning up to kiss him again. Makoto’s hands are under his shirt and all over his chest and god, _nothing_ matters any more, not that they’re with Rin or that there’s a stupid Christmas party going on downstairs or that his antler headband is falling off or… anything.

“Oh,” says Makoto, against his mouth, “so you were going to follow through?”

“Um—” It’s difficult to answer questions properly when Makoto is feeling him up. It doesn’t help that Rin is still pressed up close behind him, slowly regaining his confidence enough to grind up against him again, bowing his head to the back of his shoulder.

“Tch.” He leans over to kiss the side of Haru’s neck clumsily. “I didn’t know you were so serious like this, Makoto.”

Makoto falters. Haru is suddenly painfully aware, once again, that he is still wearing that stupid hat. “I-I am? Sorry, I should tone it down—it’s just, I meant to go home earlier, and I knew Haru wanted to—well, _I_ wanted to…”

“Idiot,” mumbles Haru, pulling forward against him and burying his face into his neck, “should’ve just gone home.”

“Well…” Makoto pushes him back by his hands on his chest, and starts pulling his sweater and undershirt off at the same time. “I don’t know if we could wait that long.”

“Ridiculous,” mutters Rin. Haru rocks his hips back against him again. He apparently forgets what he was complaining about.

By the time they actually manage to get onto the bed, it becomes abundantly clear that said bed was probably designed to hold just one child, not three reasonably tall young men. Rin swears a little. Makoto just smiles and strokes his hair behind his ears. “It’ll be fine.”

Haru doesn’t know if this is true—the bed sounds pretty unhappy with all of this, and it is an awfully tight fit for all three of them—until Makoto picks him up and settles him on his lap. “We probably can’t go all the way. But that’s fine.”

“I seriously thought,” Haru manages to whisper, while Makoto squeezes his hips through his jeans, “we were just kissing.”

“Well, I know, but—but I’m—and Rin is—”

Haru is just now noticing Rin squirming in front of them, kneeling with his thighs pressed together. Honestly. If he’s too proud to even admit to being this turned on, there is no hope for him. Still, he knows they can’t rush Rin. Ten minutes ago he was still too embarrassed to even kiss them.

“Rin,” he says, and beckons with his head. Rin hesitates, then shuffles closer, legs still pressed together tight. Haru reaches out slowly and takes his hands, places them over Makoto’s. On his own, Rin tilts his head to kiss him. He’s stiff where Makoto is sloppy and rough where Makoto is careful; it’s a little much to feel both of them in such contrast, especially with so little notice.

Makoto pushes up behind him hard and he shivers all the way through. It’s not going to be easy to go carefully, especially when all he’s wanted _all night_ is to go home and get nailed as hard as possible into the nearest surface. Still, he will be patient. For friendship and things.

“Haru,” Makoto whimpers, “it’s so hard.”

“Okay,” says Haru, “go ahead.”

He pulls up off Makoto’s lap to let him take his pants off properly. Then Rin is pulling him down against him almost roughly and Haru can’t help but keep wondering—who does he think he is? It’s not as if Rin has any right to be pushy with either of them considering all of this, so far, has happened by pure accident… but maybe Rin is just pushy. Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised at all.

“I want you to know,” Rin says, in between kisses, “I wouldn’t do this with just anyone. I’m not easy.”

“Hm.” Haru slides his hand between Rin’s legs—carefully, of course, making sure to stroke down his chest and his stomach first, so he’d have plenty of time to stop him—and feels him lazily through the fabric. “It seems like you are, a little bit.”

“But it’s not—ugh. Why are we doing this? You’re such a j— _ah_ …”

Predictably, Rin shuts up when Haru rolls the heel of his palm against his clothed erection. He’s really much cuter like this, once he sheds a few layers of attitude (and clothing). Haru is so busy admiring him that when Makoto lays down against his back, the contact sends a sharp thrill through him. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten him—of course not—more that he hadn’t expected to feel him so suddenly, all warmth and weight and _need_ up against his back.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” he asks. His breath comes hot against Haru’s back and he can only moan in response at first.

“Nn… no. But I want… let’s keep going, please.”

“Is Rin okay?”

Haru squeezes him through his jeans again. Rin tips his head back, biting his lip. “He seems fine.”

“Good, then—” Makoto reaches around to undo Haru’s pants and tug them down clumsily around his knees. “Then let me, Haru, let me—”

“Please,” Haru breathes, lifting his hips. Makoto takes hold of them again and slides between his thighs, shivering.

“It’s not—not the same as, as in you, but when you keep your legs together like that—”

“I know, I know…” It’s getting harder and harder to concentrate on Rin, still squirming under his hand. Haru doesn’t want to have to think about things like moving or teasing; he just wants Makoto to hold him up and thrust against him until his mind goes white.

He feels Rin’s hand close around his wrist and lets his grip go loose. He’s even about to apologise when Rin shuffles into a sitting position and just whispers, “Wow.”

“Mm,” he replies, a little bit dizzily. Rin fiddles with the button on his jeans and he watches, letting his head flop onto his lap. He lets Rin watch for a while, lets him sit there and stroke himself clumsily, but soon Makoto is moving harder and faster and he finds himself leaning forward, nudging Rin’s hand out of the way and replacing it with his lips.

At first Rin just sits there making those awkward—but pleased—little sounds. Then he starts leaning his hips up closer, groaning when Haru drags his tongue flat against him. Before long he’s dragging his fingers through Haru’s hair, legs spreading wider as Haru finally takes him into his mouth fully. Mercifully, he knocks off the antlers in the process.

It’s actually a bit of a relief once Haru realises he can just let them do all the work; Makoto pushing up behind him and Rin, slowly but surely, starting to guide his head down and thrust into his mouth. He even feels a little bit spoiled, having the two of them leaking against him and _in_ him and holding on to him as tight as they can. He might even get used to this.

“Haru…” Makoto teethes the back of his neck, like he always does when he’s getting close. “I want to touch you.”

 _You_ are _touching me,_ thinks Haru, as Makoto slides stickily between his thighs, hands gripping his hips to pull them back on his thrusts. _You are_ definitely _touching me._

It’s no time to be smart, though. He makes a soft, hopefully affirmative noise around Rin’s cock and moments later Makoto’s hand is reaching under to squeeze him firmly before moving in slow, rippling jerks. In fact it’s so slow that he almost wants to just flop down and grind on the sheets. In that moment he actually feels a little sorry for Rin’s little pink shark bedspread. But not really.

“Haru,” sighs Makoto, and he’s finally, _finally_ starting to rub him faster. “Look at you. Spoiling me and Rin. You’re so sweet. Such a sweet boy.”

Haru knows what that kind of talking does to _him_ , but evidently it does the same thing to Rin because his hips jerk suddenly and he can hear him biting back a moan. He’s probably just trying to be quiet, though what the point of that is when Christmas carols are playing loudly enough downstairs to permeate the entire house Haru is sure he doesn’t know. He knows for a fact it would be almost impossible to shut him up right now if his mouth wasn’t full.

And, of course, it’s _never_ possible to shut Makoto up during sex.

“Rin,” he’s whining now, “you look so amazing, doing that. Could you—could you maybe—do it faster, d-do it harder, he likes it when you—”

“Y-yeah, d-does he?” Rin thrusts up firmer into his mouth. He hears himself moaning around him, but by now he’s far to dizzy to care what noises he’s making. “Yeah, you do. F-fuck, Haru, f-feels really good—”

Rin doesn’t last more than a few more motions; flustered, he starts to pull out of Haru’s mouth until Haru reaches up and grabs his thighs to pull him in all the way. That seems to finish Makoto off as well, though Haru barely feels it—he’s coming hard himself, and everything’s gone fuzzy.

When it clears up he’s lying on his back with Makoto staring down at him fondly, stroking his hair out of his face. He is _still_ wearing that revolting sweater and the elf hat.

“Idiot,” he mumbles, raising one arm floppily to try and knock it off his head. After several failed attempts, Rin reaches up and does it for him in under a second.

“You’re the idiot. You’ve been passed out for ten whole minutes.”

“Rin thought he might have concussed you,” adds Makoto, mildly.

“I did _not_ ,” says Rin, confirming to Haru that he most certainly did. “But anyway, I went back downstairs and saw Sousuke off. Looks like everyone else already went home.”

“Mm.” Haru closes his eyes and grinds his jaw from side to side once or twice. It’s a little stiff.

“So I never got to ask if the others liked Western Christmases. I guess later.” He sounds so… genuinely disappointed.

Haru hears Makoto giving him a little pat on the back. “I thought it was nice.”

“You did?” Rin clears his throat. “O-of course you did. Haru?”

Pausing, Haru considers it.

“Christmas is for couples,” he says finally, then rolls over on his side to go back to sleep.


End file.
